


Playful Note

by fatealitheia



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Failed attempt at humor, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatealitheia/pseuds/fatealitheia
Summary: How Riku end up calling everyone with Nii suffix, and Tenn felt that his position as elder brother in danger





	Playful Note

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tezukayuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tezukayuki/gifts).



> I created this story based by tezukayuki request.
> 
> "Want to have story about riku spent one day with one every member of I7, trigger and revale~ want to see devil side riku that love to be pampered and spoiled by everyone~"
> 
> But it end up like this, your requested part is near at end. I'm sorry if this didn't end up like you wish (￣ ￣|||)
> 
> Please enjoy the story~

**~Mezzo~**

That day was Mezzo and Riku day off. All of them just lazing around. Right now Sougo and Riku were at the living room, while Tamaki was at his own room. Riku lay his head at Sougo lap while Sougo patted Riku head.

"Thank you Sougo-san to allow me do this."

Sougo chuckled "It's fine Riku-kun. I don't mind at all."

"It's just... I feel save around you. You really similar to Tenn-nii."

"Is that so? Why don't you call me using –nii suffix too?" Asked Sougo, actually Sougo just want to tease Riku. But... "Sougo-nii." Muttered Riku. Sougo frozen in surprised when he heard that. He then looked down and saw Riku looking at him with so much innocent. In the end Sougo smiled and patted Riku hair again "Yes, Sougo-nii is here Riku-kun." Riku closed his eyes in bliss while being patted gently by Sougo.

Then both of them heard a door opened, Tamaki walked to the refigerator to took out one of his beloved king pudding. Then he noticed that Riku and Sougo looked at him. "What is it?"

"Ne Tamaki, did you mind to share your king pudding?" Asked Riku

"No way~" Answered Tamaki while averted his gaze. Riku pouted when he heard Tamaki answer, Sougo chuckled when he saw this. Sougo got an idea and whispered to Riku, Riku blinked when Sougo finished telling him the idea. Riku felt that even he did that Tamaki won't share, but in the end he complied with Sougo idea.

Tamaki who still eating his pudding felt that someone tugged his sleeve, when he turned he saw that Riku was there. Then with pleading eyes Riku said "Tamaki-nii, can you share your pudding?" and tilted his head. Tamaki was frozen in place, he knew Rikkun was cute but calling him using –nii was not fair!

Tamaki looked at his pudding then to Riku pleading eyes. In the end Tamaki lost to Riku and gave Riku his king pudding, the new one. Riku face brightened up he ate the pudding after he thanked Tamaki. Riku eating with so much delight that he didn't realize that Tamaki and Sougo were staring at him.

"Ne, Sou-chan."

"What is it Tamaki-kun?"

"Rikkun belong to us right?"

"Yes he is."

Tamaki nodded his head and without realizing it, he already ruffled Riku head. Their center was to cute for his own good, so they need to protect him. Riku himself only blinked in confusion.

**~Pythagoras Trio~**

Yamato was reading a magazine at the living room when he noticed that Riku walked toward him. Riku then sat beside Yamato while sighed, Yamato raised up one of his eyebrow, it was rare to saw their center like this.

"What's wrong Riku? Tell Onii-san your problem." Asked Yamato, while place the magazine at the top of the table. Then he turned his body toward Riku direction. Riku only smiled slightly and waved his hand

"No, nothing is wrong Yamato-san. Just little bit tired..." Answered Riku. Yamato narrowed his eyes in suspicion, well their center had a bad habit to overestimate his own condition so he cann't help but didn't believe Riku.

"Really? You're not forcing yourself are you?" Asked Yamato again. Hearing worry in his leader tone Riku smiled softly then nodded. Yamato sighed and decide to believe that Riku only felt tired. Yamato ruffled Riku hair gently "If you feel bad tell any of us ok? We care for you after all."

Riku smiled brightly when Yamato ruffled his hair "Yes, Yamato-nii!" THAT made Yamato movement stilled, Riku blinked in counfusion since Yamato hand stopped patting him. "Um... Riku, what did you just call me with?"

Riku titled his head "Yamato-nii, is there something wrong with that? Ah! You don't want me to call you that?" Asked Riku in panic tone because he didn't want to offend Yamato or anything. Yamato immediately tried to calm his center "No, no, no. I'm just surprised. I don't mind you called me that." And smiled toward Riku, and Yamato glad that he managed to made Riku expression brigthened.

But damn, earlier was dangerous. His center almost made him blush because of the cuteness, thank god for his acting experience. Then two people entered the room, it were Mitsuki and Nagi. Mitsuki tilted his head when he saw Riku and Yamato

"What are you both doing?"

"Just telling our center to not force himself." Answered Yamato. Mitsuki frowned and walked near Riku, he patted Riku head gently "You're fine right Riku? Did you have any attack?" Even Nagi walked to Riku and asked "Did you need anything warm?"

Riku shook his head and smile, really his teammates were so caring to him! "I'm fine really! Yamato-nii just want to tell me that i have all of you to catch me when i need it!" Both Mitsuki and Nagi smiled when they heard that, then they just noticed what Riku call Yamato with.

"Etoo, Riku. Did you just call Yamato..."

"Oh Riku. Just now you call Yamato with 'Yamato-nii'."

"Yes i did, Yamato-nii is the group Onii-san after all. So why not?" Both Mitsuki and Nagi only blinked, then both of them stared at Yamato who shrugged his shoulder with sheepish smile.

"Really you ossan... -nii suffix huh, usually i'm called Onii-san by Iori. Riku, can you try to call me using –nii suffix to? I want to hear it." Asked Mitsuki

"Sure, Mitsuki-nii." Answered Riku with bright smile. Seeing Riku smile made Mitsuki blush, then he smiled and patted Riku head "Now i know another reason why Kujou is so damn protective." Muttered Mitsuki

"Did you said something Mitsuki-nii?" Riku question, Mitsuki stilled then he rufled Riku hair "Aw~ Riku, you just made my day." Smiled Mitsuki. Suddenly Nagi pulled Riku to him, he held Riku shoulders and with sparkling eyes asked Riku

"Riku, me too! Me too! Call me Onii-chan please!!!"

"Oi oi Nagi!" Scolded Mitsuki

"Em... Nagi nii-chan...?" Said Riku with tilted head and aura of innocent around him. Hearing that Nagi blushed, he squealed and hugged Riku immediately

"MOE!! This is japanese MOE! Yamato! Mitsuki! Prepare a barricade! We need to protect Riku moeness!"

Both Yamato and Mitsuki sweatdropped by Nagi reaction, but inside their mind they already planned to protect their center innocent without Nagi telling them that. Riku was theirs after all.

**~Fly Away~**

Iori and Riku were walked with their disguise at the side road. They didn't use car because their manager have to took the other member at more far place. Both of them didn't mind at all since their working place was not far from their dorm. Right now both Iori and Riku were walking at the park, Riku walk behind Iori while he looking around the park. Then he noticed something.

"Nanase-san, you can still walk right?" Asked Iori, when he didn't heard Riku respond he turned around. Riku was no where, Iori almost panicked when he saw that his center kneeling at the ground not far from hin. Iori immediately went to him

"Nanase-san, what are you..." Iori protest die down, because there in front of Riku was a little child, a girl, hiccuped while Riku tried to calm the girl down. Riku noticed that Iori was stood beside him now and smiled

"I'm sorry, i cann't let the girl crying like this. It seems like she lost and tried to search her mother but cann't find her." Said Riku sheepishly. Iori sighed and face palmed, but inside Iori felt happy and proud because Riku was this kind of person. Iori then kneeled and patted the girl head.

"It's alright, we will help you." Said Iori softly so that he didn't scare the girl. The girl slowly nodded her head and grasp both Iori and Riku hand. They exchanged their name and divert the girl focus to fun things while searching the girl mother. And their effort came to fruition, they found the girl mother who frantically searched for her daughter. When the mother saw them she immediately ran and hugged her child. After calmed down she thank both of them, his daughter to.

"Thank you very much. Riku nii-chan, Iori nii-chan." Said the girl while smiling brightly, she waved to them both and leave alongside her mother. Both Riku and Iori waved back, Riku with bright smile of his own, and Iori with sheepish smile. Not long after the pair of mother and child dissapeared from their sight.

"I'm glad..." Murmured Riku with relieved gaze. Iori can heard Riku murmur and smiled to himself. Really, this was the reason many people love Riku, his kind personality always attract anyone. Both good and bad person lol.

Riku then gazed toward Iori, noticing this Iori raised one of his eyebrow, and Riku grinned "Thank god we found her mother ne, Iori nii-chan~." THAT made Iori blushed, hard. Riku laughed when he saw Iori blushed and decide to tease him.

"Aw, Iori-nii is shy." Teased Riku and he immediately ran form there. Fuming, Iori ran to catch up with Riku, in the end both of them laughing. (Deep in Iori heart he want to hear Riku calling him using –nii suffix again, but like hell he will tell Riku that)

**~TRIGGER (without Tenn)~**

At one of the recording place Gaku and Ryuu saw Riku while they walking at the hall. Ryuu called Riku and that made Riku turned around. When Riku saw both of them his face brightened and he walked to them "Good afternoon Yaotome-san, Tsunashi-san!"

"Good afternoon Riku-kun." "Yo, Nanase."

"Did you have a recording here, Tsunashi-san, Yaotome-san?"

"Ah, we are." Answered Gaku

Ryuu looked around and noticed that Riku was alone, he tilted his head and decide to ask "Are you alone Riku?". Suddenly Riku face change to sheepish expression while scrathing his cheek "Actually... I'm lost..." Muttered Riku

Both Ryuu and Gaku sweatdropped when they heard that, this child really clumsy. "Did you remember to which studio did you need to go Riku-kun?" Ryuu felt bad if they just left Riku alone. Something bad can happened even they were indoor.

Riku nodded his head and gave a small sheet of paper to Ryuu and Gaku. Both of them read the paper and it seems like the place Riku need to go close to their destination. "It's close to where our destination are. You can follow us." Said Gaku

Riku expression lighten up when he heard that, he smile in relieve. Gaku and Ryuu cann't held them self to smile when they saw Riku smile. After that three of them walked together. "I'm really glad i met Tsunashi-san and Yaotome-san here. Or else it will be long time before i found the studio."

Ryuu looked at Riku for a while and then "Ne Riku-kun."

"Yes Tsunashi-san?"

"You don't have to call me 'Tsunashi-san', you can call me Ryuunosuke or just Ryuu you know. We're close enough to call each other with our front name."

"Ryuu is right, just call me Gaku. It's like you called my old man when you call me Yaotome-san. I'll call you Riku."

"But both of you older than me!"

"It fine, even Tenn called us without suffix."

"Why not you try to call us like you call Tenn Riku-kun?"

Riku keep silent for a while then muttered something with head looked down, his bangs covered his eyes. Gaku raised up one of his eyesbrow

"Can you repeat that?"

Riku then looked at both of them with blushing face and shy eyes, sparkle of light can be seen around him "Ga—Gaku-nii... Ry—Ryuu-nii..."

That... made both of them speachless. Ryuu actually just joking but... damn... He was so Cute... too cute... Both of them covered their faces, their face redden. Riku only tilted his head to the side in confusion. Ryuu then grip both of Riku shoulder gently

"Riku-kun, from now on, call us using Nii suffix ok?" Gaku nodded in agrement behind Ryuu

Riku looked at Ryuu and Gaku, then he nodded and smiled innocently complete with flower floating around him. "Ok, Gaku-nii, Ryu-nii."

Now they know why Tenn really protective to his brother. He even made Gaku and Ryuu wanted to protect him now. His smile was too dangerous! Someone can try to kidnap this precious child!

**~Re:Vale~**

Both Momo and Yuki were walked alongside Riku in their own disguise, Riku bumped into Momo and Yuki when he finished working. Then both of them just dragged him with them to the outside of their working place earlier. Well he had a free time why not.

"Yuki-san, Momo-san. To where actually we are going? We are just strolling around the park since earlier."

"Just want a fresh air~" Grinned Momo

"I feel stuffed spending almost entire day inside the studio." Muttered Yuki

Riku chuckled, Re:vale really kind and considerate to their junior. They bought him here to let him relax. Since he felt really tired earlier, but now he was better after strolling around the park to breath fresh air. Riku Riku smile in happiness and decide to just enjoy the fresh air. He enjoyed the air... until someone bumped to him and almost made him fall down, but Momo caught him before he fell.

"Damn it! Watch carefully where you walk brat!"

"Ah! I'm so sorry sir!"

Riku apologize to the man, but the man still scolded Riku. Yuki and Momo felt angry, really, this person was the one that bumped to them first! The man tried to grab Riku but stopped by Yuki, the man wrist being caught by Yuki hand. Yuki then lowered his glasses and narrowed his gaze to the man, he channeled his Yakuza side, the role once he played at the drama.

"Did you mind sir? Me and my companion really need to go." Stated Yuki with cold tone

The man gulped in fear, then he looked at Momo who smiled too brightly to the man. The man tched but anyone can saw he was scared. The man then leave with fast pace walk.

"Fuh, really, i hate that kind of person." Grumbled Yuki

"You're awesome Yuki~" Praised Momo

"You too darling, your smile scared him away." Chuckled Yuki

Riku looked at them both with grateful and sparkling eyes. "Both of you is amazing! It felt like i was being protected by elder siblings!"

"Then call me Onii-sama, Riku-kun."

"Haha Yuki, don't tease him li—"

Momo words was cutted with "Yuki onii-sama." Interjected Riku, complete with innocent smile and flower floating around him

Both of them frozen stiff when they heard that, Yuki even gapped. "Hey Momo-kun, can we kid—"

"You cann't kidnap him Yuki!"

"But—!"

"Momo onii-sama." Another smile with flower accompanied it. Now was Momo turn to had a gapped mouth. Momo immediately hugged Riku and looked around.

"Let's take him Yuki!"

"You just said we cann't darling..."

"But... but... we need to protect Riku-kun innocent from this cruel world!"

Both Re:vale member discussing how to protect (kidnap) Riku, while the object of their discussion only tilted his head and wondering what both Yuki and Momo discussed.

**~Tenn's Dilemma~**

Tenn eyes twiched, he knew that I7 member were really close to each other so he can understand when Riku almost had an attack they will flocking around him and pamper him. But what he didn't understand was...

"Riku-kun, here. A warm tea." Said Sougo while gave Riku a cup of warm tea. Riku accept it with glee and drank the tea slowly. He was sitting at one of the chair.

"Thank you Sougo-nii!"

Mitsuki then checked Riku face and asked "Are you really alright Riku? Did you need your inhaler?"

Riku shook his head "It's fine Mitsuki-nii, i'm fine now thanks to the warm tea."

Nagi took out his cocona blanket "You can borrow my blanket Riku, it's warm!" and at the same time Tamaki offer Riku his pudding "Do you want my pudding Rikkun?"

Riku sweatdropped "I'm fine, um Nagi nii-chan. I'll eat it later Tamaki..." Tamaki narrowed his eyes. "...nii" Continued Riku and that made Tamaki nodded his head in approval. Yamato chuckled seeing all of this and ruffled Riku hair.

"Really Riku, i told you to let us know when you're feel not good." Lectured Yamato Riku bowed his head he felt sorry to made all of his teammates worry "I'm sorry Yamato-nii..." When he heard Riku saying sorry Yamato asked Riku to continue his word "Sorry for...?" "Urgh... I'm sorry that i didn't tell any of you." Yamato nodded his head in acceptance, he smiled gently and patted Riku head.

Iori huffed out a breath "Nanase-san next time please don't overestimate your condition again." Riku pouted when he heard Iori lectured him, he rolled his eyes "Yes, yes Iori-nii."

Iori eyes twiched and he sighed "Can you please stop tease me like that. You're older you know." Riku respond was only a bright grin, in the end Iori just let it be

This... Tenn didn't understand this at all. Since when did his little brother called everyone of I7 using –nii suffix. Eventhought he felt that he didn't have any right after he left Riku... he didn't want to see or heard his little brother calling anyone expect him using –nii suffix. Urgh now he felt his position in danger...

And suddenly two member of Re:vale barged inside the room. "Hello there~ We heard that Riku almost collapse after the concert, so we decided to visit here~" greeted Momo

Riku perked up when he heard Momo voice, when he saw both Momo and Yuki he brightened up. "It's Yuki nii-sama and Momo nii-sama!". Tenn eyes twiched again when heard that, oh my god... another!?, was what Tenn thought.

Re:Vale walked closer to Riku "It's seems like you're alright now Riku-kun." Said Yuki after seeing Riku healthy complexion, Riku grinned in response. Tenn massaged his forehead, curse his brother cuteness and brightness. Tenn pray that no one else came... If another one came... Tenn might be snapped. Sadly Tenn prayer was not heard.

"I heard Riku-kun, collapsed!" Said Ryuu who where suddenly at the door, even Gaku was beside him. When both saw Riku they walked near him and looked at his complexion.

"Hm, you looks fine Riku. Are you sure you just collapsed?" Asked Gaku with raised eyebrow. Riku chuckled and waved him down "I  _almost_ collapsed. I'm fine really Gaku-nii, thank you for worrying thought. Ryuu-nii too!" Both Gaku and Ryuu smiled in relieve.

Even his own teammates! And that... was the last straw. Tenn slowly breath out, he was hiding behind the door so no one noticed him. When he heard Riku almost collapsed he immediately checked his brother, even if he was a Kujou now doesn't mean he no longer care. And what surprised he got here... It seems like he need to strengthen his footing as Riku older brother. No one said that he wasn't a possesive person.

He then walked inside with serious face, his  soft pink eyes painted nothing. The other who noticed him immediately realize that he was not in a good mood, and made a way for him. Riku noticing that all of them stilled, turned his head. When he saw his brother, he was glowing.

Tenn now stood in front of Riku with folded hand in front of his chest, Riku stilled because he felt that Tenn was in bad mood. Tenn unfolded his hand let it rest at his hip, his eyes narrowed.

"I told you for so many times Riku... We are professional, you need to take care your body more. You even made all the staff panic earlier." Lectured Tenn with stern tone, Riku bowed his head in guilt, Tenn sighed.

"Oi Tenn, don't you think—" Gaku wanted to protest but it was not heard by Tenn. Gently Tenn cupped Riku face with both of his hand, felling stratled, Riku look up toward Tenn face, and he saw that his brother smiled gently toward him. Tenn even charessed Riku cheek with his thumb in loving manner.

"But, i'm glad you are alright Riku." If earlier Riku smile was bright, this one was more bright that maybe can made them blind.

"Tenn-nii!" Riku then immediately hugged Tenn, and burried himself at Tenn stomach. Tenn chuckled seeing his brother cute behavior. He then notice the other looked at him and Riku... Tenn smirked, like he was declaring a war. That made the other reacted, some twiched in agitation, some smiled but their smile crooked, and some sweatdropped.

For Riku... he didn't know why all of them pampered him like this. But he enjoy it all! Even Tenn-nii didn't lectured him to harsh! He really happy and in bliss now... While Riku lost at his own world, he didn't notice the rivalry that happened around him. Innocent devil indeed... And that's how Riku end up calling everyone his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> so... what did you guys think? Hehe  
> Please leave kudos or comment if you like this story ><


End file.
